


100 Kinks of Darkpilot, #35 -- On a Spaceship

by idrilhadhafang



Series: 100 Kinks of Darkpilot [35]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Scene, Anal Sex, Floor Sex, M/M, Spaceship Sex, Spaceships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 10:34:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11079795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Alternate version of Chapter 50 -- "Return to Battle". In which Poe and Ben kill some time before arriving on Coruscant.





	100 Kinks of Darkpilot, #35 -- On a Spaceship

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Author's Notes: Honestly, I wanted to do this for a long time. It was what was originally intended for chapter fifty, but I figured I'd hold off. Anyway, hope you enjoy!

“ _[Poe] ran a thumb along the line of Ben's lower lip, the sort of gesture that Ben could not miss. His breath hitched even as Poe did it -- there was something vaguely claiming about it. They were close, close enough to kiss -- ’’_

 

- _The Broken Edge,_ Chapter Fifty, “Return to Battle”.

 

They still had a while before they both arrived on Coruscant. They would still have to be quick, of course, but there would be no harm in terms of having a bit of fun beforehand. Just a moment, of course.

 

They had a moment. Even leaning in to kiss, their lips touching, the kiss was gentle at first before becoming hungrier, more claiming. Ben’s muscular body pressed into Poe’s more deceptively delicate one, and he knew full well that he was Poe’s. He was owned, in his way -- although he knew that Poe didn’t actually take the “mine” bits seriously -- he was beloved, he was safe. They all but ravaged the other’s lips until the kiss broke and they were swollen.

 

Ben spoke, his voice rough from the intrusion. “Poe...please...I need you to...” He trailed off. In his explorations with Poe, he found that he was open to anything that his husband had to offer. Everything seemed new, everything seemed exciting.

 

“What do you need?” Poe said.

 

“I want you to take me on the floor of this ship. Don’t be gentle. Make me yours. Claim me.”

 

Poe’s eyes went all but black even as Ben spoke. Then, “We’re gonna need a few things.”

 

Even that, however, didn't stop how good it feels when Poe did take him on the floor of the ship. Poe looked down at him, his face coming alive with love and lust and need even as he thrusted into his husband.

 

“How do you feel?” Poe said in between gasps and hisses at just being inside Ben. Poe looked so good like this, his eyes closing and those hisses and gasps and moans escaping his lips. “Am I hurting you?”

 

“No, Poe. Harder.”

 

Poe obliged, and Ben was so full, so claimed in that moment that he loved every moment of it. Poe gently rubbed his shaft, rubbing and stroking and caressing it, and the combination of Poe on top of and inside him as well as those caresses to his shaft were too damnably wonderful.

 

“You feel so good, angel. You look so good, aching and eager for ne. You’re so beautiful.” Poe’s voice was soft all the while even as he claimed Ben over and over. “I’m never letting you go. My husband.”

 

 _My husband._ In a way, it felt like more than just a legal binding -- they were good as bound in mind, heart, soul, body. Ben had given everything to Poe, and he will never stop. “My...husband.”

 

Poe continued to thrust into him, and it all felt so good, so filling, so satisfying, and when Ben came into Poe’s hand, he moaned Poe’s name. Poe was still gasping, keening even as he thrusts into Ben, and when he did come, Ben was filled with that hot, sticky liquid that he’d found he can’t have enough of.

 

Poe withdrew, tenderly, peppering Ben’s shoulder with kisses even as he helped Ben to his feet. They dressed, cleaned themselves off, and Ben wondered if anyone will notice how well-kriffed and well-satisfied Ben Solo was when he steps onto the platform. In the meantime, he was grateful. He was sore, but deliciously sore, and definitely not complaining in the slightest.

 

“Thank you, Poe.” he said. “Thank you.”

 

“No problem. It was definitely different. How do you feel?”

 

“Wonderful,” Ben said.

 

The console started beeping. They were coming up on Coruscant. Ben could only hope that whatever challenges they face next, they could meet them head-on.


End file.
